daunderworldrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Underworld Evolution Transcript
Below is the complete transcript of Underworld: Evolution. Please read it as a reference whenever needed, and, take a good look anyway to familiarise yourself with many of the useful quotes here. Well worth your while, and took a great deal of time to write up. Many thanks to our own ashescry for putting this together! Underworld: Evolution - The Complete Transcript My God, brother what have you done? Yet again we arrive to witness this monster's aftermath. I will not tolerate this any longer Marcus. Your brother must be stopped. It ends tonight. We must move quickly, before they turn. Is he still here? Yes. Viktor, he must not be harmed. I gave you my word didn't I? But William must be controlled. Burn the bodies, search the outbuildings. Marcus, stay with me. Gimme the torch. They're turning. Retreat to the woods. I will stay and fight, you need my help. I need you alive, you die we all die. Now go. Go! We found him. And? We need more men. Find Amelia. Amelia, we found William. No. Leave him be. Stop this, you're killing him. More. William. Marcus. He was not to be harmed, place him in my charges as we agreed or you will pay for your deciet. And you will learn your place. Your sympathy for this beast is foolish. Your brother is entirely beyond control. It will be done my way. You know the consequences if you murder me, or William. If you so much as speak his name again, you will have chosen that future for him. What is thy will, my lord? Imprisonment for all time, far from you. For six centuries I was a loyal soldier of the vampyre clan. But I was betrayed, the war was not what it seemed. In one night the lies that had united our kind had been exposed. Kraven, our second in command, had formed a secret alliance with Lucian, ruler of the werewolf clan, to overthrow Viktor, our leader. But Kraven's lust for power and domination had failed. Viktor was not the saviour I had been led to believe. He had betrayed us all. Soon the hunt will be on for his killer. I have but one ally left, Michael, the descendent of Corvinus. Neither vampyre nor lycan, but a hybrid. It's only a matter of time before we're found. My only hope now is to awaken Marcus, our last remanining Elder, and expose the truth before Kraven tries to murder him while he's still in hibernation. Kraven knows he's no match for him awake. Perfect. This thing's been dead for weeks. I though lycans went back to their human form when they died. They do. This one's been givena serum to stop regression so it can be studied. How can you tell? Ah, not quite your department, I guess. I just killed them, didn't pay much attention to their anatomy. How long can we stay here? Not long. These safe houses are all linked together on one mainframe with motion sensors, revealing which ones are active. Someone could've picked us up already. It's only about an hour until daylight. Can you even make it back to the mansion before sunrise? Just. Okay, let's get what we need and go. No. I'm going alone. Open it. Marcus? The blood memories of this wretched creature have shown me that your treatury knows no bounds. My lord. I can explain. Why would I listen to your lies. When the journey to the truth is so much sweeter? I kept the secrets, cleaned up the mess, you'll go before Viktor and tell him exactly what I tell you to. You just concentrate on your part. Please, I can assist you. Oh you already have. If I can plead my case, there's a chance you'll be granted sanctuary, right now you'll be killed on sight, I'm not prepared to risk it.So what am I supposed to do, sit here and wait for you? No Kraven may still have his men with him, you're not going alone. You're not as strong as you might think. What? Michael you're unique, there's never been a Hybrid before. However ambivalent you might feel about it, the truth is your powers could be limitless. You depend on blood, you need to feed. Without it you'll be growing weaker by the second use the time for that. Jesus Christ. And what if I don't, what if I can't? Normal food could be lethal, if you don't anticipate your cravings you will attack humans, and believe me, you don't want that on your conscience. There really is no going back, Michael. I'm sorry. Look, I understand what you did. I'm grateful, you saved my life. I wasn't ready to die. I don't know. Everything's changed. I probably need just a minute to make it all fit in my head, it's a lot to process all at once. Look, go, I'll be here. You just make sure you come back. Sir. The innocent who witnessed, they have been silenced? But otherwise unharmed as ordered. Show me what you have. Yes sir. Two Death Dealers were killed. We found no Lycan bodies. Apparently they were using some new kind of ammunition, some sort of UV round. Amelia? No one survived. It seems Kraven's men might have been present but they did nothing to prevent it. And Viktor? No trace of Marcus amongst the ashes? It seems he destroyed his own coven, sir. It was never his coven. We need to go. Give me a moment. There you are. How you doin'? Thank you. Michael Corvin. Get away from me. Hello? Get the fuck away from me. Stop. Stop. Shit. Michael. Shit. Here take it. No. Michael, you'll die. Shit. Can you move? We need to go. Marcus. I know what you've done Selene. Viktor deserved his fate and Kraven was no better. Kraven has already reaped the rewards of his own misdeeds. And Viktor, Viktor deserved his fate many times over. A terrible business, the slaying of your family. Yet so much effort was spent to conceal this matter from me. What do you suppose Viktor had to hide? Or perhaps it is you Selene, as the last of your wretched family, who has something to hide. Go. What the fuck. Mind if I drive? Get in. Dead or alive, you will give me what I want. You okay? He's a hybrid isn't he. Yes. He wanted this, why? I don't know, but we have another problem. Turn off up here. Shit. Alright, get down. Keep your foot on the gas and stay down. Hold on. Stay down. Come on. Give me your hand. Jesus Christ. There's really no need. Be right back. Here, let me see. See. No need. Sun's setting. What's wrong. Supplies were taken and used weapons were left behind. By the table of events they must have left just before dawn so they couldn't have gone very far. Remain airborn for the moment, I'm sure they'll reappear in good time. I've seen this before when I was a child, I've held it when was open like this. How's that possible? I don't know. But i know someone that might. Andreas Tanis, he was the official historian of the covens. He fell from favour when he documented what Viktor considered were malicious lies. Course as it turned out, he was probably telling the truth. What happened to him? He was exiled over three hundred years ago. Three hundred years? What makes you think we're going to find him now? I was the one who exiled him. Looks like a monestary. It used to be, more like a prison now. Tanis has been hiding there since Viktor's order, we'll be the first people he's seen in centuries. That's odd. What? I don't remember this gate being here before. Take this. Shit. Go back! Gotcha. Fuck. I knew it was you Selene. The stench of Viktor's blood still lingers in your veins. Tanis. I see your aim hasn't improved. You haven't changed. You don't scare me, Selene. Well, we're going to have to work on that. We need to talk. Your exile seems a bit more comfortable than I remember. How does a Vampyre have Lycan bodyguards? A gift. From a most persuasive client. Lucian. Why would Lucian want to protect you? Because he was trading with him. UV rounds. How long have you been in the business of killing your own kind? I've done what's necessary to survive. My decision was made easy the day your precious Viktor betrayed me. Betrayal was something he did very well. Viktor's dead, I killed him. You? Kill Viktor? No, I think not. Oh, unless you've learned the truth. Ah. So your eyes are finally opened. Isn't it interesting how the truth is harder to absorb the lies. You know, I tried to stop him of course. A travesty to commit such a horrible crime. And then turning you. That was too much to take. My protests are why he put me here. Careful with that dear, makes a terrible bang. Open the blades and they're active. Good to know. Viktor put you here for a reason, but I doubt it was because you had moral qualms. What do you know? Very little of anything, I'm afraid. Oh, well then perhaps I'm mistaken and there's no use for you at all. Marcus was after this, why? Some history is based on truth, and others on deception. Viktor was not the first of our kind as you were led to believe, he was once human. The ruler of these lands. Marcus, he's the one. The source. The first true vampyre. So the legend is true? Toward the end of his ruthless life, when the next breath meant more to Viktor than silver or gold, Marcus came with an offer, a reprieve from sickness and death, immortality. And in return, Viktor was to use his army turned immortal to help him. To do what? To defeat the very first werewolves. A dangerous and infectious breed. Created by Marcus's own flesh and blood, his twin brother William. But these weren't the Lycans we know, disgusting though your bretheren may be, they at least are evolved. No,these were raging monsters, never able to take human form again. It was only later generations that learned to channel their rage and William's appetite for destruction and rampage was insatiable. He had to be stopped. And so, once Viktor's army was turned. The legions of vampyres under his control tracked down and destroyed the animals then captured William and locked him away. Viktor's prisoner for all time. Why let him live? For the very same reason Viktor never conspired against Marcus, fear. He was warned that should Marcus ever be killed, all those in his bloodline would follow him to the grave. So in Viktor's mind, William's death would mean the end for all Lycans, his slaves. Yes. Yes, a clever deception, but one Viktor was hardly willing to put to the test. And so Marcus was protected at all costs. Ah yes, here we are. Vampyres? Mortals. Men loyal to Alexander Corvinus, the father of us all. What's this? You should know, it's William's prison. The prison your father was comissioned to build. So you've been the one keeping a watch over this for me, have you? I've been searching everywhere for this my darling. What is it? What's wrong? She now understands why her family was killed. But that was many years later. The winter of Lucian's escape. Your father knew too much. Or too much for Viktor to risk. Especially when Lucian had the key to William's cell. And I am the map. Yes. The only one still living who has seen its location. Oh Viktor realized you'd be too young to remember explicitly, but Markus knows that the memory and therefore the exact location of William's prison is hidden away in your blood. Why is Marcus looking for him now, after all this time? That I cannot understand. But I do know someone who could stop him. Perhaps I could arrange a meeting? In exchange for your discretion, of course. Of course. Tanis, you seem anxious. Why do you flee the very sight of me? Please, sit. There's no need for this to be unpleasant. Hm, I've always rather enjoyed your company. Now you're being rude. Sorry. Viktor struck two keys. What do you know of them? Keys? I don't know of any keys. Oh yes, yes, those keys. Yes. Well one, one was kept in plain sight draped around his daughter's neck, right there for you to see. And the other? Kept with Viktor at all times. Where? Within him. Beneath the flesh. Please, please, I beg you, please... Perhaps I could arrange a meeting? Go to Pier 17, ask for Lorenz Macaro. How do we know Tanis isn't setting us up? He's not brave enough to set me up. You're trespassing. Get out of the car slowly so I can see your hands. We're here to see Lorenz Macaro. Get out of the car. Slowly! Show me your hands. So you want to see my hands, do you? You can go. You're familiar with this, then? Intimately. You're Alexander Corvinus. There was a time when I was known by that name. By any name, I am still your forefather. How have you stayed hidden all these years? Centuries I've stood by and watched the havoc my sons had wrought each other and upon humanity. Not the legacy I prayed for the morning I watched them into this world. And a tiresome duty. Keeping the war contained, cleaning up the mess. Hiding my family's unfortunate history. Couldn't you have stopped it? Yes. Could you kill your own sons? You know what Marcus will do. If he finds me, he finds William's prison. You need to help us stop him. You are asking me to help you kill my own son? You? A Death Dealer? How many innocents did you kill in the six century quest to avenge your family? Spare me your self righteous declarations, you are no different from Marcus and even less noble than William, at least he cannot control his savagery. Anything I've done can be laid at your feet. Hundreds of thousands have died because of your inability to accept that your sons are monsters, that they create monsters. You could have stopped all of this. Do not come groveling to me simply because you are weaker than your advesary. You know the devastation William caused before he was captured. He cannot be set free. Wha--no, wait! You're no match for him. Soon, brother. Father? No. They're gone. There, there my child, you are safe now. No, no Michael. Look at me. Michael. Please. Please. Come on. Come on. Fuck. Hello father. You are unwelcome in my presence. Ah, the predictable heart that never thaws. Pity it beats within such a fool. The eldest of the Immortals, yet you have made no attempt to seize your destiny. We are oddities of nature, you and I, nothing more. This is a world for humanity. And that petty sentiment explains why you rejected your sons, why you stood by for over half a millenium as William suffered alone in darkness? No, father. I have no respect for your petty sentiment. Viktor's key, where is it? Whatever plan you have for William is futile. You cannot control your brother. Oh, I am stronger now and our bond is greater than you have ever wanted to acknowledge. You're wrong. Soon you'll be drowning in Lycans, just like before. No, not Lycans father, or Vampyres. A new race, created in the image of their maker, their new God. Me. And a true God has no father. You will fail. Get the kit. No! Please sir, let us help you. The time has come, my friend. Find the girl, bring her to me. No, wait. Wait. If you want Marcus, you'll need Alexander's help. Don't leave him here. Did he get the pendant? Yes. He's too powerful for you alone. You are the only one older than he is, the only one stronger. You could have killed him yourself. No matter what he's become, he is my son. You are the last hope left, there is only one way to defeat him. Quickly now, before there is no more legacy left in my veins. What will I become? The future. Go now. We're getting close. Head back around towards the river. I don't see a way inside. There used to be river entrance just there, it must be submerged now. Looks like we're getting wet. Closer. Selene. William? Wait. No, William, stop. Be still brother, it's me, I'd no sooner harm you than myself. Which way? Is this it? He's already here. What is that? Nothing, let's go. We're too late. Get behind me. Impressive. Michael, you're unique there's never been a hybrid before. Your powers could be limitless. Hold it, fuck. Where is he? Went right through there. All we have are UV rounds, they won't take him down. No, but they'll slow him down. Let's go. You alright? Jesus Christ. No, these weren't like the Lycans you know. These were raging monsters, unable to take human form ever again. What are you waiting for, shoot them! I can't, not without taking her out. I can't get a shot. Michael. Take us down. Cut it loose. We're going down. William! I knew Viktor made a mistake by keeping you as a pet, he should've killed you with the rest of your family. An unknown chapter lies ahead, the lines that had divided the clans have now been blurred. Chaos and infighting are inevitable. All that is certain is that darkness is still ahead, but for now, for the first time I look into the light of new hope.